


Phone Calls

by celestia



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Post canon, VERY andrew focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: It's Andrew's birthday. Even though he and Neil don't celebrate birthdays, Andrew always gets three phone calls on his birthday.





	

Andrew Minyard doesn’t celebrate his birthday. He doesn’t see the point. Others have tried to make it matter, but nothing has ever come out of it. He’s never seen the point of celebrating the Earth spinning around the sun for another year in relation to when he was born. Andrew Minyard doesn’t care about birthdays, but neither does Neil Josten.

Neil Josten has two birthdays and doesn’t give a shit about either. He and Andrew have an understanding when it comes to remembering dates that most don’t. There’s no rational reason to it. There’s no reason for them to count down, to separate, to remember every single time whatever happened on whichever day. For the two of them, the dates they would remember wouldn’t carry good memories. For them, it’s easier to treat it like any other day of the week. And they do.

When Andrew wakes up he knows that it’s his birthday. He knows Neil knows too. Andrew also knows that their day will carry on like any other day. Neil doesn’t wake up immediately when Andrew slips out of bed quietly. Andrew never makes much noise, a skill acquired from his younger years. He pads his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

A cat rubs at his leg as he takes the sugary cereal out of the cabinet. Neil always hounds on him for eating that stuff. Andrew either looks at him with a blank stare or will say something along the lines of, “Kevin, I didn’t know you were coming over.” Neil will glare back and eat another handful of the granola he makes that doesn’t even contain any chocolate in it. Andrew wonders what’s the point in that, is it so he won’t steal his granola? It’s not like he ever would. He’d only eat the chocolate from it anyway if he did.

By the time Andrew has gone to the fridge to get milk another cat is rubbing on his other leg. He glares at the two needy cats, but doesn’t shove them off with a kick. He puts off eating a bowl of cereal to pour the cats their cat food so they won’t meow at him while he eats. 

Andrew is positive that Neil is awake, but giving him alone time. Neil knows when Andrew needs time to himself in silence. Today is one of the days where Andrew needs to spend a good portion of it alone. He needs cigarettes and silence for the most part. Andrew considers finding a place downtown to sit around and people watch if he really feels the need to get away. Maybe later.

Andrew knows that he’ll get three calls today. One call from Bee. One call from Renee. One call from Aaron. None of them treat it like it’s a birthday, but he knows it’s why they call. The three of them are smart enough not to push it today, most days too. Andrew also knows that he and Neil will probably do something later, most likely smoking on the balcony.

Andrew hears a phone ring. It isn’t his, it’s Neil’s in the other room. The phone is quickly picked up proving Andrew right that Neil is definitely awake. The door the the bedroom is open and Andrew can hear Neil speaking from the kitchen as he cleans his bowl from breakfast.

Neil hums, “Yeah, Nicky, I know what day it is. It’s Tuesday.” 

Andrew is aware that Nicky would like for Andrew to be able to celebrate his birthday someday. Neil begins to respond to Nicky about how their team is doing and invites him to the next game. Nicky has mellowed out when it comes to pushing topics over the years. He wants to see Andrew happy and he’s learned that he might have to filter himself to get closer to that goal.

“Yeah. I’ll save you tickets for the game next week. We’re playing Kevin’s team and Andrew and I have decided our goal is to try to make Kevin cry.” Neil laughs softly. “Let me know when you get in town. I’ll talk to you later.”

By the time Neil has hung up, Andrew has finished cleaning up from breakfast. Neil slips out of their room.

“Good morning.”

Andrew looks at him and doesn’t respond. It’s acknowledgement and that’s all Neil needs from Andrew today. An _I’m fine_ without saying the words. He doesn’t need to say the words because Neil knows what an _I’m fine_ looks like. Somehow the thought of someone being able to read him like Neil can doesn’t make Andrew angry like it would have in the past.

“I think I’m going on a run in a bit. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Andrew hums, again acknowledging Neil and the fact Neil is giving him space.

“Unless you want to join me?” Neil always tacs this offer on at the end of announcing he’s going on a run. Like usual, Andrew rejects it with a grimace that makes Neil form a small smirk. “Got it. I’ll be off then.”

After Neil walks out the door Andrew silently makes his way to the couch. Sir follows him and hops up on the couch next to him. Sir slowly learned that Andrew will always take him off of his lap and put him on the ground no matter how many times he tries to snuggle up on his lap. He and Andrew have reached a truce to the point where he can sit near him lightly touching his leg. King has always been good at staying closer to Andrew’s feet and prefers weaving in and out of Andrew’s legs as he walks. Andrew looks down at Sir to make sure he doesn’t get any ideas before he picks up the book he was reading last night.

The book is a collection of a handful of Jean-Paul Sartre’s plays. Neil picked it up for him last week and said he might like _No Exit_. When Andrew asked _Why?_ Neil responded _Pick up the book and read it_. Andrew put it off for a few days to spite Neil. Now that he has begun it, Neil wasn’t wrong, it’s right up Andrew’s alley. While reading _No Exit_ , that’s when the first phone call comes in.

The phone buzzes on the coffee table. Andrew sets the book down and looks at his phone for another ring before picking it up. It’s Bee. Bee knows it’s one of the days of the year that Andrew won’t pick up his phone for her. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk, even on his calls with Bee he mostly just listens when it comes down to it, but Bee knows it isn’t anything personal. She leaves a message every year for him to listen to at his leisure. Andrew usually sends a text back a day or two later. Andrew lets the phone buzz in his hand until his answering machine picks up. He fiddles with the phone in his hand until the _one missed call, one new message_ alert pops up. He flicks open the phone and goes to his messages and hits play.

Bee talks about their usual topics. She talks about the foxes despite Andrew telling her he doesn’t care, but Bee still continues to update him anyway. She tells him about Robin’s progress and how she’s now the main goalie for the team. He doesn’t argue with Bee that he doesn’t care about the foxes when Robin comes up in conversation. Bee asks if Neil has discovered the perfect hot chocolate because Andrew informed her of Neil’s odd quest of finding the best one. _He doesn’t even like hot chocolate, I hate him_. Andrew lets those small moments of his and Neil’s life into his conversations with Bee. She knows the boundaries Andrew has set up to know where to push and when to be thankful she even gets that much. Bee talks about how she’s excited to see Andrew play on TV next week. _You don’t even understand the rules of exy, Bee_. She always laughs and says, _I don’t need to know the rules to recognize that it’s a fun and exciting game._ All in all it’s a usual message and Andrew mentally notes to respond tomorrow instead of later in the week.

He puts the phone down on the arm of the couch. Andrew considers picking up _No Exit_ again. Neil wasn’t lying when he said it would be right up Andrew’s alley. A whole play dedicated to hell being other people was something Andrew would definitely read. After getting off his medication, he didn’t reference plays like he once let slip out when he was dosed up in front of Neil. Neil hadn’t forgotten though, but he doesn’t make a big deal out of it either.

Andrew finds himself absentmindedly rubbing Sir’s stomach only realizing it when Sir begins to purr loudly.

Andrew glares at Sir. “This is a one time deal, stupid.” Sir continues purring and nuzzles his head further against Andrew’s leg.

Andrew’s phone buzzes again, it isn’t a phone call this time. It’s a text from Neil asking what Andrew wants for dinner. He should have finished his run an hour ago, but it seems that Neil is out and about running errands before he gets back.

_I don’t care._

A minute passes by before he gets a response.

_Takeout it is._

Takeout is fine. Andrew doesn’t care about what he eats today. Today is just another day to get through. Andrew knows that he can’t sleep the day away because he’s still waiting for two calls. He doesn’t bother to tell Aaron or Renee not to call him because that would acknowledge that he knows it’s his birthday. He’ll let them have this. So Andrew waits for their calls.

Andrew has tackled more of _No Exit_ by the time his phone buzzes again. He sighs. He knows neither will be obnoxious. It’s Renee. Renee has always been smart. Andrew claims he doesn’t have friends. That friends the only ones close enough to stab you in the back, Renee is truthfully his best friend. It’s unspoken between the two of them.

Andrew picks up and waits for Renee to start speaking.

“Ah! Andrew, I’m glad you picked up!” Renee says cheerfully.

“That’s the quickest way to get my phone to stop buzzing.” It’s a lie. The quickest way is to press the ‘end’ button and cut the call to his answering machine. “I only have my phone on because Josten might die when he’s out of my line of sight.”

Renee gives a quick, soft laugh. “He is reckless. How is he by the way? I know he took a bad fall in the last game.”

“Should Renee Walker really be taking time away from saving the _precious children_ she works with to watch a _violent game of exy?_ ”

“I need something since my _favorite sparring partner_ rejected my offer to travel abroad to help me stay fit.”

“Yeah, well your sparring partner has a job he can’t get away from. Also, I refuse to do your job.”

“Fine, fine. Promise me when I come back to visit we’ll give it a go. I’m afraid my skills might be getting rusty. I can’t quite ask anyone here if they want to fight me for fun.”

“If you keep acting like that you can’t. I’ll consider taking up your offer. I won’t take pity on your skills being rusty if I accept.” Andrew is itching to fight Renee like before. A punching bag won’t suffice as a replacement for a sparring partner that could actually keep up with him.

“I’ll be waiting eagerly to hear your response for my proposal.” Renee yawns, “I would talk longer, but it’s getting late over here. It’s early here and I’m just starting my day. It’s nine in the morning.”

“Someone has become a late riser.” Though it’s been years, Andrew remembers Renee was an early riser during college. She took a good amount of eight in the morning classes over the years.

“When you do my work, they let you rest a bit longer. I’m thankful for that. I’m pushing it on having enough time for breakfast. I’ll talk to you soon, let me know if you’ll take up my offer to spar when I come back to the States.”

Andrew hums in response. It’s four in the afternoon here and he and Neil eat relatively early during the off days when they don’t have practice. It’s a resting day before their game later in the week. Neil will be home with food in an hour most likely.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I need to head out, but it was nice to catch up.” Renee says to Andrew, she gets another hum in response which is her cue to hang up.

Bee and Renee’s phone calls have gone fine. However, Andrew would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least slightly on edge about Aaron’s imminente phone call. Their relationship has always been complicated to say the least. Andrew’s fiercely protective nature suffocated Aaron for the longest time where he grew to resent Andrew. Despite that Andrew didn’t care, until Neil showed up and turned his life on its head. The Minyards would always be dysfunctional; it runs in the family. 

What’s raising Andrew’s pulse is that it’s Aaron’s birthday, too. It’s terrifying. Aaron’s life is completely different from Andrew’s now and it doesn’t mean Andrew has been pushed away, they are both still working through their issues, but it does affect their progress. Andrew still has an extremely rocky relationship with Katelyn who makes Aaron _stupidly_ happy. Aaron is a surgeon with weird hours and is on the other side of the country working in a prestigious hospital. Andrew, on the other hand, is playing _exy_ for a living with _Neil Josten_ by his side. Two things he hates. 

Words have never been the best for either of them. Every year Andrew has been unsure of this phone call. It never shows on his face. He refuses to let his fear of relationships get the best of him. Nothing will get the best of him anymore.

The door’s lock clicks as Neil turns the key. The smell of Chinese food fills the air. Andrew looks up at Neil who has a grocery bag with him, too.

“I ran a few errands while I was out. I picked up some ice cream, too. I saw we were out.” Andrew goes through ice cream like it’s a race.

“It’s about time.”

“Ah, yes ‘Thank you Neil.’ You’re welcome Andrew! I so love it when you use your manners,” Neil mocks. He doesn’t mind at all, he just thinks it’s fun to tease Andrew when he has the chance.

Andrew reaches into the plastic bag to grab a takeout box and heads back to the couch. Neil follows with his own food and chopsticks in hand. They flip on the television and settle on watching old crime shows that explain how without the development of forensic evidence these cases would never have been solved. Neil is never exactly sure if the look Andrew gives him when the murderer fucks up is condescending due to insight because of his degree in criminal justice, or his insight on the fact he’s gotten away with it, or some horrible mixture of both. It’s the closest thing to joking Neil has ever seen Andrew do.

Aside from the side glances every time a criminal fucks up, it’s an uneventful dinner. That’s how they like it. On days like this not much needs to be said. _Pass me a napkin_ when Neil drops some noodles on his lap is enough talking for the meal. The two are almost done with the episode of the show they’re watching and dinner when the phone rings.

Aaron’s name is the one visible on Andrew’s phone’s screen. It continues buzzing. Neil turns off the television and begins to get up from the couch, thinking that Andrew would probably prefer space when talking to his brother. Andrew shoots him a look saying _sit down it’s fine_. Neil nods, sits down, and turns the television back on per Andrew’s silent request. Andrew picks up the phone.

Andrew isn’t one to speak first. He waits for Aaron to make the first move.

“Andrew,” Aaron says tentatively, testing the waters.

“Did you expect someone else when you dialed my number?”

Aaron’s exhales, satisfied with Andrew’s response. It’s been years since the two started to work through their issues. They’re still slowly working at it with progress, but their birthday has always been a weird day for them.

“I’m calling for something,” Aaron takes a quick pause. “Work related.”

“One of the youngest brain surgeons in the country is calling his brother, who unfortunately plays _exy_ for a living, for work related purposes. Color me intrigued.”

“I’m not asking for advice if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Smart. You know I’m better at taking things apart, I’m not great at putting things back together.” 

“I’m doing a complicated surgery tomorrow-”

“I’m not going to wish you luck if that’s why you’re calling,” Andrew cuts him off.

“No, Katelyn already wished me luck.” Aaron braces for retaliation, but there is none. Aaron can almost hear Andrew’s jaw clench as he holds his tongue. They both have kept their promises from their sophomore year on. 

“They’re recording the surgery on video for med students to watch. I can snag a copy of it for you. If you want it, that is.” Aaron’s let the ball go onto Andrew’s side of the court. He’s asking if Andrew _wants_ something. Andrew still doesn’t like to admit when he wants _anything_. 

Andrew considers it. He lets his eyes wander around the room. “If you find an extra copy you’re looking to get rid of, I’ll take it off your hands.” Andrew says it like he’s doing Aaron a favor and not actually accepting Aaron’s quasi gift.

“Okay. If I find a spare copy I’ll send it your way. I’ll let you know w- _if_ I find one.”

The conversation stops there and they both hang up knowing the other has nothing else to say. They might be distant and dysfunctional, but the two twins can read each other like books even over the phone. They’ve never bothered with goodbye’s at the end of their calls. They barely bothered with hello’s.

Andrew drops his phone on the table when he gets up. He flicks two cigarettes out of the pack in his pocket while walking to the balcony. Neil gets up when he sees Andrew has two cigarettes in hand and not the usual one when Andrew wants to be alone.

“Grab whiskey,” Andrew says while sliding open the door to their balcony.

By the time Andrew is leaning on the railing he has a cigarette between his teeth and one waiting in his hand for Neil. Andrew takes a drag and Neil stands beside Andrew at the perfect time for Andrew to blow smoke in his face. 

“Charming,” Neil says as he takes the cigarette Andrew has offered him. He passes the bottle of whiskey to Andrew in return. 

Despite his tone of voice when he spoke seconds earlier, Neil smiles at Andrew. Andrew lets it happen. He doesn’t feel like challenging it, not today at least. Andrew doesn’t let Neil’s direct smiles at him slide often. He’d rather punch the smile right off of Neil’s face on most days, but today it’s tolerable. Andrew has used up a lot of mental energy to get through the day. He tips back the bottle of whiskey and lets it burn his throat in the familiar way it has for years and years. Numb to the heat of the whiskey, numb to the smoke of his cigarettes, but still not numb to Neil’s obnoxiously warm smile. 

Andrew doesn’t think he ever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something super andrew centric so feedback would be great :')


End file.
